Nation of Joe
History Nation of Joe is a small splinter nation which came about during the Shaderian War, and achieved independence once the Shaderian's went their seperate ways, much like a child which neither parent wants during a divorce. The two founders of NoJ were Glen Markus and Joe White. Nation of Joe was largely made up of people from the Shaderian Arsinese isle of Glenmark, who felt they were constantly looked down upon and abused by all mainland Shaderians. The "Joemads" as they were often called originally settled in the UN while they waited for boats to be built so they could search for new land. It was during this time that their membership began to grow. Because of their presence on Lobster Rock, and their links with both New Shaderian and Dawnese cultures, Nation of Joe were actually considered to be the most Shaderian "vibewise," being neither one extreme nor the other, an d so they represented the Shaderian Vibe in the UN, often using Randocracy to vote. Nation of Joe are often a nation targetted by bullies (largely those of Aprillian and Kanish backgrounds), and has often had to flee for their lives. The roaming Joemads settled down in the south west of Barvos for a time, close to a small body of water with access to the greater oceans, and bordered by Isimzia and Tyran, acting as a buffer nation. During this time NoJ was largely inactive in war, even though war ran rampant. With the reassignment of borders Nation of Joe moved from the south west so they are more southern central, with a narrow coastline allowing access to both great oceans. Politics Nation of Joe is largely randocratic. People vote on topics, all of the votes are put into the lottery machine, and a vote is pulled out at random. Religion The Joemads were originally agnostic, as some sort of symbolism of their neutrality. However, since their move to the southern central landmass the Joemads held a vote on what religion they should follow, believing that it was time to shake things up. The Cult of Cthulhu was chosen, and now all of the Joemads eagerly await the day that Cthulhu rises from the sea and destroys other Barvosi nations. They shall rue the day they laughed at Nation of Joe! Notable People *Glen Markus - NoJ Founder - retired *Joe White - NoJ Founder - retired *Dalton Wood - Deceased - Former Inquisitor *Daria Morgandorfer - Former UN President *Pierre le Pomme de Terre - Former Bunec Member *Sedgewick Snowman III - Former Bunec Member *Uncle Joe - Maker of Uncle Joes Mint Balls *Joey Joe Joe Jr. Shabadoo - Current NoJ leader *Milky Joe - singer/coconut Culture *Due to the irradiated status of Glenmark on Arsinos, many early Joemads had green skin *It is mandatory that all NoJ citizens travel to different countries so that they keep their nomadic roots *It is mandatory that all NoJ citizens not born within the borders of NoJ have "Joe" or some other varient somewhere in their name *After Joe, Glen and its variants is the most popular name in NoJ, with Mark and its variants coming in a distant third. *Many Joemads choose to name their child a variation of "Joe" even if they are born within Joemadic borders *Joey Joe Joe Jr. Shabadoo is the most popular name in Nation of Joe, which is possibly how Joey Joe Joe Jr. Shabadoo keeps getting elected. *Most Jomads live in huts and tents and use money made of wood *Nation of Joe is home to some of the worlds best cartographers *Nation of Joe hates the world *Nation of Joe is randocratic